The Annabeth Theorem
by ChocolatyBrown
Summary: Annabeth has been asked to put an end to the 'who-is-better' debate, once and for all. She uses her wits, facts and science to do so, having a little fun while she does. The witty rascal.


"I'm going to regret this." Annabeth said as she cleared the chalkboard. "I'm going to regret it so much." She knew it, as a fact, that it'll bite her in the bum later. But she gave under the pressure; she couldn't take Percy's nagging.

"We promised you already, we won't start any fights." Percy said as he took a seat next to Jason. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Plus, we're civilised, open-minded and can respect other people's opinion." Jason added. Annabeth just rolled her eyes to Piper, who's seemingly choking on her own spit in the process of concealing her laughter.

"Alright," Annabeth breathed in, breathed out and divided the board into two halves. "After some research, and according to events I have witnessed, I have my conclusion. I'll be presenting it in a form of a table." She wrote Jason's name in one half, and Percy's on the other.

"This is going to be fun." Leo sipped a long, noisy sip out of a diet coke. He squeezed himself between Percy and Jason and nodded to Annabeth. "Please, proceed."

"I'm regretting it already." She mumbled.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Percy asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Hazel and Frank?" Jason pointed out. With a condescending look, Leo took another sip of the coke.

"Hazel and Panda Bear are having quality time." He mumbled. Piper seemed happy about this fact.

"Panda bear? Is that what's we're calling him now?" Percy tuned in. Jason considered it.

"He does look nice as a panda-"

"Oh, for the love of-" Annabeth groaned. "Can we just finish this already?" The three boys nod in silence.

"Alright, we'll divide this into four categories and rate you into each one separately. The one with more points will likely win the fight, or whatever." Annabeth shook her head, still regretting her decision.

"In a bare hand, one on one combat, Jason will probably beat your bum, Percy." Annabeth said as matter of fact, making Leo spit his drink. She continued as he choked in the background.

"Considering that he's more superior in terms of body type, usually has a plan and actually knows what he's doing… yeah." She smiled apologetically at Percy, who seemed like he might faint.

"That's one point for me, huh?" Jason elbowed Percy in a friendly manner, clearly happy.

"Moving on." Annabeth resumed her presentation. "If we add weapons to the equation, Jason still beats your bum, Percy." A burst of laughter erupted from Leo.

"Someone get him out of here," Percy said through gritted teeth, glaring at Leo. "Or I'll stab him, I swear." Annabeth just glanced at Piper's amused expression and continued. Maybe this will be fun after all.

"Jason had over ten years of training with various types of weapons, unlike you, who had five years of interrupted training." She shrugged. "And, his weapon of choice, a javelin, gives him a better range."

"Oh, come on!" Percy said in disbelief. "I literally battled _the_ God of War."

"Jason didn't though." Annabeth smiled slyly. "Did you now, Jason?"

Jason adjusted his glasses, and shook his head.

"It's an invalid point of comparison, then." She continued. "We'll never know how much Jason could endure in such situation."

"But-" Percy tried to argue, but Annabeth cut him and continued her parade. This _is_ actually fun.

"As for your powers, Percy does have an advantage, given that seventy per cent of the Earth is water." Annabeth added. This seemed to increase Percy's self-esteem a little. She smiled. "But that's if you're deep enough. And due to the fact that water conducts electricity, you're going to be electrified in ninety per cent of the situations." More choking noises escaped Leo.

"I have been set up." Percy mumbled.

"Nope," Annabeth replied. "It's basic science."

"For a Wise Girl, you're not being very wise."

"Shut up and let me finish."

"Please, go back to humiliating me."

"I will." Annabeth smiled to herself before continuing. "Collectively though, given crazy circumstances, luck and other variables, it seems that you too are head to head on this one.

"It seems that Jason's training and strategic moves end up being as good as Percy's… randomness, when worse comes to worse." Annabeth shrugged. "You two have pulled equally crazy stunts after all."

"So it's a tie?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Percy, who is more or less mortified and betrayed by his own beloved one.

"In real life, yes, it's a tie." Annabeth agreed. "On paper though,"- she smirked at Percy, "Jason wins." At that, Jason adjusted his glasses once more and grinned at Percy, teasing him.

"It's not a surprise, huh?" Jason punches Percy playfully.

"I'm suing you all."

"Oh, don't be a sore loser." Piper tuned in, poking at Percy's wound. "Now let me escort the winner outside. We need some quality time as well." And with that, all is left is Leo, and the love birds.

"So…" Leo shrugged. "Anyone want a two hour long presentation on how I can beat you all?"

"Get. Out." Percy groaned.

"Gee. No need to be hostile about it." He hopped off the makeshift bench, and disappeared along with the slurping noises.

"Hello Percy." Annabeth waved at him, grinning. It was totally worth it, the look on his face.

"You betrayed me."

"As I said, I just stated facts."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Yup." She nodded. "Every bit of it."

"Traitor." He mumbled.

"Blue apology waffles and quality time of our own and we're good?"

"Deal."


End file.
